ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
See You Tomorrow!
See You Tomorrow! (明日お会いしましょう！''Ashita o ai shimashou!'') is a group song for the Ouran Host Club. Music Video Original Version= Lyrics Kanji= いつだって君のことを　僕らはここで待ってるから ヤなことがあったのなら　僕らに話を聞かせてよ さっきまで泣いていた（泣かないで）　君の悲しい顔も（すぐに） ほら僕らなら　いつのまに笑顔に変える また明日！微笑んだ君に会えるように 澄み切った青空浮かぶ雲のよに 胸一杯　日の光浴びて　歩き出そう 僕と くだらない冗談だって君は笑うかもしれないけれど ただ君の喜ぶ顔が　僕らはいつも見たいだけなんだ さっきまで降っていた（大丈夫）　どしゃぶり雨雲も（すぐに) ほら僕らなら　笑い飛ばして　歩いていける また明日！微笑んだ君に会えるように 輪になって　つないだ手と手の温もりを いつまでも忘れないように　歩き出そう　僕と けんかして　すれ違う時だって（どんなときだって) 君に逢えたことに　後悔はないから また明日！微笑んだ君に会えるように 澄み切った青空浮かぶ雲のよに 胸一杯　日の光浴びて　歩き出そう また明日！微笑んだ君に会えるように 輪になって　つないだ手と手の温もりを いつまでも忘れないように　歩き出そう また明日！微笑んだ君に会えるように 澄み切った青空浮かぶ雲のよに 胸一杯　日の光浴びて　歩き出そう 僕と |-| Rōmaji= (Haruhi: Tobira wo akeru to soko wa...) Itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara Ya na koto ga atta no nara bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo Sakki made naiteita (Nakanai de) kimi no kanashii kao mo (Sugu ni) Hora bokura nara itsu no mani egao ni kaeru (Honey: Egao ni kaeru!) Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye) Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni Mune ippai hi no hikari abite (Say goodbye) arukidasou Boku to (Tamaki: Ii ne?) (Haruhi: Tanoshii desu ne? Hahaha!) (Tamaki: Kore ga shomin no uta ka?) Kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamoshirenai keredo Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda Sakki made futte ita (Daijoubu) Doshaburi amagumo mo (Sugu ni) Hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite yukeru (Mori: Doushita, Mitsukuni?) (Honey: Aruite yukeru!) Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye) Wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo Itsumademo wasurenai you ni (Say goodbye) arukidasou Boku to Kenkashite sure chigau toki datte (Donna toki datte) Kimi ni aeta koto ni koukai wa nai kara (Tamaki: Iku zo!) Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni Mune ippai hi no hikari abite arukidasou Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye) Wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo Itsumademo wasurenai you ni (Say goodbye) arukidasou Mata ashita! Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni (Say goodbye) Sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni Mune ippai hi no hikari abite (Say goodbye) arukidasou boku to (Haruhi: Senpai!) (Tamaki: Kora! Omaera, Haruhi-chan wa hanasero!) (Twins: Iiya da yo!) (Honey: Tanoshii ne!) (Kyouya: Omaera na...) (Honey: Haru-chan!) (Haruhi: Yare yare...) (Kyouya: Ma...iikka) (Tamaki: Nnn... Ha-Haruhi!) (Haruhi: Mata Ashita!) |-| English Translation= (Haruhi: When i opened the door, there was...) Tamaki: We're always here waiting for you, so if something's troubling you, let us hear about it Hikaru then Kaoru: Even your sad face (don't worry), which was crying earlier (soon), Takashi: Look, we can change it to a smile before you know it (Honey: Change it to a smile!) ALL:See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking With me (Tamaki: Nice.) (Haruhi: Isn't this fun?) (Tamaki: So this is a commoners' song!) Kyouya: You might laugh like it's a trivial joke But we just always want to see your happy face Hikaru then Kaoru: Even with downpour and storm clouds (don't worry) looming over us until now (soon) Takashi: Look, we can laugh it off and keep walking (Takashi: What's wrong, Mitsukuni?) (Honey: Ahaha, Keep walking!) ALL:See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling, So we'll never forget the warmth from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking with me Kyouya: No matter if we fight and disagree (no matter what happens) There will never be regrets about meeting you (Tamaki: Let's go!) All: See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So we'll never forget the warmth from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking With me (Haruhi: Senpai!) (Tamaki: Hey hey! Let go of Haruhi!) (Twins: Don't wanna!) (Honey: This is fun!) (Kyouya: You guys...) (Honey: Haru-chan!!) (Haruhi: Geez...) (Kyouya: Oh, well.) (Tamaki: Ha-Haruhi!) (Haruhi: See you tomorrow!) Category:Music